fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Creation Station
Creation Station is a fighting game on the Nintendo Switch developed by Crash Co., released February 21, 2017. The game is very similar to B.O.K.O, Toroko Clash, and SMASH BROS: EVERYONE!!! in that it can be edited freely by the community. It is partially based off of MUGEN like the aforementioned games in that it is less of a fighting game and more of a creation game that the community can freely edit. Characters and stages can also be sent to Crash Co. for them to be approved and added to the game's Legacy release. Users — in particular — are heavily encouraged to create as many characters, stages, modes, etc. as they want. Gameplay The game will play extremely similarly to the Super Smash Bros. series. The main goal is to damage opponents with attacks, then knock them away off of the stage with a strong attack, resulting in a KO. The more opponents get damaged, the farther they will fly from attacks and the easier they are to KO. Every character has the same inputs for attacks — returning from the Super Smash Bros. series are normal, smash, and grab attacks that can be performed on the ground, aerial attacks that can be done in midair, and special attacks. A new type of move called hyper attacks is implemented, done by pressing the attack and special buttons at the same time. Like special attacks, characters have four of these attacks each. The Final Smash from the Super Smash Bros. series is also present. In addition to regular battling, a number of other game modes can be played as well. The basic modes are stock, time, and stamina, which return from the Super Smash Bros. series. Stock mode has players on lives — getting KO's results in a life loss, and the last standing player wins. Time mode uses a score system, where players must KO as many opponents as possible within the time limit, though getting KO'd subtracts a point. The one with the most points by the end of the game wins. Finally, in stamina mode, instead of having damage percentages, players have health bars like in traditional fighting games, which must be depleted to defeat the opponent. These three modes can also be combined with each other. Other Modes A wide variety of other modes can also be included in the game. Players are able to customize their own mode with the "Mode Station". Players can also send it to Crash Co. to have it be approved and added in the Legacy release. These modes can be combined with the above three modes for different objectives. Rules # If you add a mode, the objective must be able to be changed when combined with stock, time, and stamina mode. If it does not reach standards by the end of the week, it will be deleted. The community can also vote off these modes if they do not reach standards. Modes List * Enemy mode — Several enemies appear on the stage. In time mode, players must defeat as many enemies as possible within the time limit. In stock mode, players must defeat a certain number of enemies that can be customized; whoever reaches this goal first wins. In stamina mode, a time limit that can be customized appears. Whoever defeats the least amount of enemies when this time limit finishes is eliminated and the timer resets. Whoever is left standing wins the game. * Race mode — In this mode, several flying white blocks appear on the stage flying in random directions, numbered. The number of them can be customized, though the minimum is five. When players touch these blocks, their stock icon will be added to the block. If all of the blocks are hit in order, the player will "win the race". In Time mode, the players must complete the race as many times as possible, with the one with the most races complete winning. In stock mode players are given a customizable amount of lives, and is a player completes the race, the rest of the players lose a life, and the last one standing wins. In stamina mode, whoever completes the race first will have to maintain it. If someone else finishes the race, they will need to prevent other players from finishing. The last player to finish the race by the end of the time limit wins. * Bob-Omb Blast — Characters play a normal game- however, the only way to hit other people is with Bob-Ombs, which will show up commonly around the area- and there are many types of Bob-Ombs. In stock, the last person standing wins- and in Time, the person with the most points wins- in Stamina, Bob-Ombs deplete health instead of raise percentage, of course. Characters Players are able to create their own characters in the game using the in-game "Character Station" features and assets. Characters are separated into different categories: Gaming Greats, Comic Culture, Show Showcase, Movie Madness, Real Relics, MEMES!!!!!!!11!!!1, Fantendo Freaks, and Nostalgic Craze, each being color-coded. Characters can also be sent to Crash Co. to be approved and inserted in the Legacy release. There are, however, some rules as detailed below: Rules # The character must have a page describing their attacks, playstyle, etc. If this condition is not met within a week, the character will be deleted. ## The following must be included: ### The character's special and hyper attacks, as well as a Final Smash ### A description of the character's playstyle ## The following is not required, but can be put in to the user's content: ### The character's Trophy descriptions ### The character's color swaps ### Custom moves # Characters must be categorized in their category. If this condition is not met, the character will be moved to their rightful category. There are a few exceptions however — for example, Poopbutt Koopa can be both apart of the Fantendo Freaks and the MEMES!!!!!!!11!!!1, JonTron can be both apart of the Real Relics and MEMES!!!!!!!11!!!1, Pikachu can be added to Gaming Greats and Show Showcase, and Spider-Man can be apart of Comic Crew, Show Showcase, and Movie Madness. # Characters can be voted off if their page is too sloppy for spelling and grammar mistakes, lack of explaination, etc., so be careful. # There is no limit to how many characters a single user can add. These characters appear in video games. These characters can appear in popular franchises such as Mario or Sonic, or lesser-known ones. These characters appear in franchises that can be found in comics. This includes those from the Marvel and DC universes, among others. These characters appear TV shows, new and old. These can range from cartoons like My Little Pony and The Loud House, to anime like Dragon Ball and One Piece, and from sitcoms like iCarly. These characters appear in movies, be it from adaptions of TV shows or standalone movies. These characters are from the real world. These characters can range from historians like George Washington, YouTubers like JonTron and Nostalgia Critic, and other characters like a dog and a rock. These characters are IPs created by Fantendo users. This is where all of the joke characters like the e-Reader, Sanic, Doge, and the Gunch go. Stages Stages serve as the battlefields. Much like with characters and modes, a "Stage Station" feature exists, allowing players to create their own stages. These stages can then be sent to Crash Co to be approved and included in the game's Legacy release. Rules # Stages must have a full page explaining their layout, obstacles, etc. If the stage does not meed standards by the end of a week, it will be removed. Stage List Category:Creation Station Category:Fantendoverse Characters Category:Fan Games